Light and Dark
by Agirl2Nerdy
Summary: Bebe Stevens is popular, pretty and used to having everything her way.   So when she gets stuck with dropout Goth Kid for a class project she is not impressed.  A companion piece to Bad Romance.
1. Chapter 1

Light and Dark

Chapter One

Bebe Stevens unfolded the piece of paper that Heidi Turner had just passed to her. Carefully looking around the classroom she shifted her eyes from the blackboard to the piece of paper in her lap.

_Little Miss. Perfect's boyfriend is totally checking you out. _

Bebe looked up at Heidi and rolled her eyes. It was obvious that the note really wasn't meant for her but for her best friend sitting right beside her who had thankfully remained oblivious to it all. Over the years Heidi's dislike for Wendy had grown and amplified every year as she continued to go out with Stan Marsh. Bebe, in fact the whole school, knew that Heidi had been trying to shamelessly break them up for almost as long as they had been going out. Bebe snorted as if that was going to happen soon.

Bebe decided not to even acknowledge the Heidi or the note and instead crumpled it up into her hand. Wendy was too busy paying attention to the white board, furiously scribbling down notes to notice Heidi's bitchiness. The poor girl was so consumed for the upcoming exams that she barely had time for anything else anymore. And they weren't even in final year yet. Bebe hated to think what her best friend would be like next year.

"Ms. Stevens?" Bebe and half the class looked up at her name. "Are you paying attention?"

"Ah yes sir" Bebe said twirling her hair absent-mindedly. "This subject is thoroughly fascinating".

There were giggles and murmurs throughout the class.

"I see" their teacher Mr. Betterfield folded his arms looking down at her. "And what subject would that be?"

"Ummm," Bebe paused trying to think of something to say when the door swung open and Evan Stewart the tall, thin Goth kid slunk in. His eyes dark from a combination of a lack of sleep or too much eyeliner. He had grown even taller and thinner as years went on and with long dark hair and heavy makeup he had a tendency to appear quite androgynous at times. He didn't look too fussed about getting to class half an hour late.

Mr. Betterfield's examination of Bebe was immediately interrupted. "Ah and what time of day to you call this?"

Evan slunk into his chair, up the back of the class room of course, and sighed. "Why do you conformists insist on dividing time to reflect your meaningless struggles for corporate gains?" he drawled nonchantly.

The class turned around to watch the upcoming battle between the two of them. Evan was pretty much a burnout. He hardly ever turned up at school anymore and if he did it wasn't to participate in class. This was his third time in the eleventh grade. He was the only Goth left from the original gang. Henrietta had graduated on schedule and was now in college studying English Literature. Dylan had dropped out years ago in effort to start a band; and the kindergarden dude had simply grown out of the trend and could now be seen in the hipster crew wearing t- shirts ironically and only listening to non mainstream music.

"Very funny eyeliner boy" Mr. Betterfield snapped. "But one day you too will have to join the real world, which by the way does not revolve around you and your ridiculous sense of fashion!"

"Conformist" Evan drawled. It was hard to tell whether he was bothered or not. He slunk back in his chair not bothering to open a notebook.

"Well for those of you actually interested in passing this class I want you to pick a partner and a topic listed on a handout and prepare a five minute presentation" Mr. Betterfield said and the class groaned Bebe along with them.

Wendy shot her a disapproving look and Bebe rolled her eyes. She couldn't wait til this class was over and she could go over her clothing plans with Wendy for the weekend. English was just too boring.

Then she came back to reality and realized that everyone had already picked a partner. Stan and Wendy were making those revolting goo goo eyes at each other. Bebe turned to her left side to see Heidi smirking at her. The bitch was pleased to see that she didn't have a partner. Turning around madly she saw that everyone was already going over their dot points picking out their topics. This was so weird! Bebe was never without a partner. The boys lined up at her locker to help her carry her stuff to class for god's sake. She was never on her own.

"All right then," Mr. Betterfield said looking around. "Everyone got a partner?"

"No" Bebe blurted feeling embarrassed. Everyone stared and several of the boys looked severely disappointed with their chosen partners. "I don't".

"Well there's an even number of you" Mr. Betterfield said. "Who else hasn't got a partner?"

Everyone scanned the room all eyes falling collectively on the Goth kid who was busy scratching the black nail polish from his nails. "Huh?"

"Evan you'll be working with Bebe on this project" Mr. Betterfield announced and Bebe couldn't help but groan. She didn't like hanging around people who had an aversion to sunlight, hanging out with them threatened her complexion.

Evan looked up and glared at her. He was clearly not thrilled about it either. "I'd really rather work alone" he said.

Mr. Betterfield sighed. "Evan, this a group project, it's designed to test your team work and communication skills".

"Why? We all die alone, why set up false illusions of camaraderie and friendship in this already phoney world?"

"Dude, how can you talk like that all the time?" Kyle Brofloveski said clearly unimpressed.

Before Evan could answer Mr. Betterfield cut him off. "Damn it, Bebe go sit with Evan and pick a topic together".

"But Mr. Bettter-" Bebe protested.

"Now Bebe!" Mr. Betterfield said. "I've had enough! Go sit with him now or I'll send you both to detention".

Sulking Bebe gathered up her stuff and went to sit by Evan's desk. He had not moved an inch. She plonked herself down and stretched out her long legs whilst the class around her began chattering away. Seriously why her? What had she done to deserve this?

A/N- Thank you for reading! This is kind of like a companion piece to my other multi chapter South Park romance fic A Bad Romance. It takes place the year before and the characters and parings will be pretty consistent. Please let me know what you thought :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- South Park and it's characters are the property of Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I am not making any profit out of this. Heaps of thanks to the guys that reviewed the last chapter you make this so much more fun :)

**Chapter Two**

The class around them dissolved into discussion whilst Bebe and Evan sat in silence. Bebe was quickly frustrated silence was _not _something that she was accustomed to.

"Well! Are we going to start this goddamn thing or not?" she snapped. Evan stretched out in his chair turning to look at her for just the second time today.

"You are no use to me," he said dramatically.

Almost unwittingly Bebe felt hurt, she liked being liked and wasn't ready to give up. "I don't know about that, you could totally borrow my eyeliner, it never smudges whilst yours seems to run every time you blink."

Evan sighed. "Thank you for that Britney."

Bebe snorted. "You really need to keep with the times, it's more Lady Gaga or Katy Perry now" she tried to smile but Evan was not responding. What was his problem?

"Whatever they're all mass produced Barbie dolls with slightly different personalities designed to rape a different part of the public's wallet".

Bebe stared. "Dude, do you write this stuff down, or do you actually think like that?"

"Don't worry, I don't expect you to understand, the corporate mass media have you totally under control".

Bebe frowned. "What part of that shouldn't I worry about?"

"Have you two picked a topic yet?" Mr. Betterfield said keeping a close on the pair of them.

"Ah still deciding" Bebe said shooting Evan a dirty look. She wasn't used to being the motivator with assignments normally Wendy did all the work. The girl was a control freak and wouldn't let Bebe even look at the topics let alone pick one.

"How about number four?" she finally suggested and Evan shrugged.

"I haven't even read the book" he said.

Bebe was fuming. "Well then fucking read the book and then you can help me with this."

The bell rang just as she was about to lay into him. "See you later," he slunk out in that weird hunch of his.

Bebe waited until she was outside the class to let out a large groan. A large group of girls immediately rushed after her to ask her what was wrong. Over the years as Bebe's popularity grew she was followed around by more and more people desperate to be her friend. Whilst Bebe appreciated that there was always someone around for her to complain to sometimes she wished that she could just disappear on her own.

"You're not really going to do that assignment with him are you? He's so gross".

"I don't have a choice," Bebe said letting out a dramatic sigh. "We're assigned together".

"Oh no!" The girls gasped.

"I'll swap with you Bebe," Kenny McCormick said appearing from the class room to smile at her. The girls around Bebe stepped back as Kenny moved in in his typical flirtatious fashion.

"Sure Kenny, but would you do any of the work?" Bebe said looking at him disdainfully. He didn't seem to notice of if he did he didn't care. He simply walked up to her and grinned.

"I'd make it up in other ways," Kenny said taking hold of Bebe as if they were about to begin a ballroom dance and dipping her backwards in his wiry arms. "It would be totally worth your while."

Bebe sighed, delicately slipping out of his grasp. She was used to the attention and Kenny's playfulness didn't phase her but she was getting hungry.

"Aw hell Bebe, you know, I'd do all the work for you, i-if you wanted," Bebe turned around and saw that Butters was there beside her nervously rubbing his thumbs together. "You just say the word!"

"Um thanks Butters, it's okay," Bebe said dismissing the blond with a quick glance. "I'm going to go get lunch."

Bebe found Wendy at the cafeteria at the normal table with textbooks spread around her. She had no idea how her best friend had got there and had set up so fast. Stan was sitting beside her desperately trying to engage her in some sort of conversation but the dark haired girl wasn't paying him much attention.

Bebe narrowed her eyes before walking over, her entourage had more of less dispersed now and she was glad. She wanted to talk to Wendy on her own, now all she had to do was get rid of Stan. That wouldn't be too hard.

She marched right up to the table. "Oh my god Wendy, do you have any painkillers? My period is so freaking heavy today."

Stan's face immediately turned an amusing shade of purple and he got up. "Gross Bebe, you could just ask me to leave you know".

"See ya Stan," Bebe smiled before plonking herself down in the spot that Stan had just vacated. Wendy looked up at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"So thanks for leaving me to work with a guy who hasn't washed for an entire year," Bebe said once Stan was left. Wendy sighed.

"Bebe, it's just a class project, it won't be that bad". Wendy said flicking her eyes back over to her textbook. "Don't be so dramatic, you've got two whole weeks to work on this assignment."

"I'm not being dramatic, he's just weird that's all". Bebe said flicking her hair across her face. "He-"

Bebe was interrupted by a sharp nudge from her best friend. The pair looked up to see that Evan had just entered the cafeteria. A dark menacing aura seemed to surround him, people backed away from him suddenly dividing themselves into groups so that they could avoid eye contact.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Bebe asked. The goth kid never sat in the cafeteria to eat, Bebe doubted that he even ate at all sometimes. Besides he couldn't smoke there, why was he suddenly eating here?

Wendy shrugged. "I don't know why you're so bothered, I think he's actually kind of sexy, in a strange way."

Bebe wrinkled her nose up in disgust. "Weds, no offense but you have a fucking weird taste in men."

Wendy frowned at her friend. "What makes you say that? Stan is gorgeous!"

"Well yeah, in that generic everyman way" Bebe had to admit. "But I mean other guys that you say you like, you even told me you liked Cartman once remember."

Wendy slammed her book shut the frown growing. "Bebe that was in the fourth grade!"

"So!" Bebe folded her arms a triumphant look on her face. Her best friend was so much fun to tease. "You still used to like him, and now it's this gross Goth Boy!"

Wendy nudged her friend sharply again. "Can you keep your voice down please?"

Bebe was about to question her best friend when she realized that a dark pair of eyes were watching them across the room. Bebe blushed wondering whether he had heard her. God knows it was going to be enough trouble to work with him without him hearing her admit how gross she found him.

When his eyes shifted off in her direction Bebe smiled at him and waved openly acknowledging his eye contact. Evan sighed and carried his lunch off. Bebe watched him slink away like some strange creature.

"Are you done being mad at me for no reason?" Wendy asked her attention back on her homework. Bebe barely heard her. She was perplexed by this new situation. For as long as she could remember she didn't have any problem getting guys to like her. Hell guys liked her before she even opened her mouth and sometimes even after that. Well, Kyle might be a little shy around her and Cartman outright hated her but Cartman hated everyone and Bebe was sure that she could change that if she wanted. But this Goth Boy he really seemed to hate her. For what reason Bebe couldn't figure out.

"Maybe he just needs a friend." She murmured and Wendy looked up from her study.

"Leave it Bee, you can't make friends with everyone," she said.

Bebe glared at her best friend until the rest of their friendship group gathered around them claiming their favourite seats.

"Oh my god stay away from Cartman you guys," Sally said sliding into her seat. "He's up to something weird."

"Like that's news," Wendy said grudgingly putting her books away, with the whole crowd sitting there she knew she wasn't going to get any study done.

"No seriously, he's collecting organs to carry out unfinished experiments that Josef Mengele never got to carry out," Tammy added. "Just don't fall asleep anywhere near him okay."

Wendy sighed. "I wish I could be surprised by this, but I'm just not."

"Yeah at least you weren't paired up with him for a class project Bebe," Sally laughed. "You'd probably end up being the project."

A/N Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bebe stood in front of full length mirror carefully scrutinizing every last detail of her outfit. She had already devoted a great deal of time of her young life to this activity and had indeed missed the start of many first period classes because of it.

It always took Bebe awhile to get her outfits together but this morning it needed even more preparation. She took pride in putting effort into her appearance but even Bebe was struggling with the technicalities of this particular style. She wondered how anyone managed. It was just too much effort and not particularly cute on her either.

"Beee!" Wendy knocked furiously at her bedroom. "We are going to be late for school! What are you doing in there?"

"Just a second!" Bebe said as she gave her newly acquired doc martens a final tug. They felt heavy and clunky on her feet as if she had suddenly sunk them in cement that had immediately dried.

"No! Come on!" Wendy pushed the door open and stared at her best friend mouth falling open.

"What?" Bebe asked. "I want him to see that I understand him."

"With all due respect Bebe I think this is only going to make it worse."

Bebe turned to look at herself. She was wearing black fishnets under a tight black corset style dress, a silver cross hung just above her chest and her arms were adorned in clunky jewelry one of them being a hello kitty charm bracelet. Her face was powered pale white and she had dark eye makeup and black lipstick on. She wasn't even aware that she owned black lipstick but here she was.

Wendy fiddled with the charm bracelet. and peered up at her best friend quizzically.

"What? I couldn't leave that out it's just too cute!" Bebe said indignantly.

"Bebe seriously get changed into your regular stuff you look ridiculous," Wendy said folding her arms.

"No! I think I look like a pretty cute goth I'm going to have to wear my pink coat though none of my black ones are clean!"

Wendy cringed. She placed her hand on her nose the same way that Stan did when he was frustrated. It was weird how those two were constantly developing each other's habits. Regardless Bebe wasn't about to listen to her whiny best friend. She pulled on her bright pink coat and picked up her school bag.

"Come on let's go!" she cried enthusiastically. Nothing was going to put her off from her mission. She was determined to win Evan over and Bebe always got what she wanted.

Wendy sighed. She knew there was no point in arguing.

The new docs cut into Bebe's feet painfully. She thought that she was pretty good at handling shoe related pain but this was really putting her to the test. It wasn't long before she started hobbling alongside her best friend.

Wendy turned to stare at her. "Maybe you should just go home and change, you look so uncomfortable."

"I'm fine!" Bebe said making a conscious effort to walk as normally as possible even if she knew that her new shoes were tearing her feet open.

The gaping stares continued as Bebe wobbled into school. Bebe was used to these of course. Whenever she wore a top that was just a little bit tighter than usual she'd be gaped at all day, but the corset top that pushed her cleavage so far upwards they nearly sat around her neck.

Bebe didn't care but she was eager to see Evan just to see what he thought. No doubt he'd be impressed. She would show him that when it all came down to it Goth was just a fashion statement and she knew fashion.

"Oh my god Bebe, who died?" Red said when Bebe reached her locker. There was a swarm of girls fast forming around Bebe. Boys too were drawing closer hoping to monopolize her attention. Wendy rolled her eyes. The large group made it impossible for her to reach her locker.

"Ugh no one died Red, I just wanted to try out a new look for the day you know, the dramatic makeup looks good on me."

Red smirked. "This is for Evan isn't it? You like him or something Bebe?"

"No Red, this is about solidarity, about minimizing differences and promoting tolerance and acceptance. I can make a statement for everyone," Bebe said nobly while her friends laughed.

"Okay what's she on? And where can I get some?" Tammy said leaning up beside her.

"You know you actually look pretty cute in it Bee, maybe you should wear it more often." Heidi added. Bebe turned around to stare at her. She wasn't sure it she meant that sincerely or not. Heidi probably wanted her wearing something as ugly as possible so that she looked better by comparison.

Bebe didn't have time to answer before the boys began moving in on her drowning her in questions and compliments.

"Hey Bebe I really like your um top is it new?"

"You look really pretty."

"You need help getting to class?"

Bebe went to flip her hair across her shoulders as she turned away from her growing crowd of admirers. "Thanks guys you can takes these Clyde." She said dumping a huge pile of textbooks on him. He struggled with the weight.

"And Token would you mind carrying me to class my feet really hurt," she said fluttering her eyelids for him. Bebe could get away with murder if she wanted.

"Unbelievable," Wendy muttered as she fought to get to her locker as Token willingly picked the blonde girl up easily into his strong arms. Bebe smiled down at her friend feeling triumphant.

"Just to home room please," Bebe said and Token obeyed. She felt like a freaking queen or something.

That was until she saw him. He was unusually early and although Bebe had been preparing for this moment all morning she wasn't prepared to see him. She froze as his dark eyes cast a disapproving stare over her. The disbelief on his face was the largest show of emotion that Bebe had ever seen. She froze in his gaze before his eyes flickered away and he snorted to himself.

Even though Bebe had a whole crowd of admirers following her and some cute boys carrying her stuff and even herself to class she felt sad. Why did he hate her so much?

When she strode into her third period class having ditched her boots for something that would reduce her feet to bloody pieces of meat she was determined not to let his attitude get to her. She would win him over. How hard it could it honestly be?

Well that's what she had thought, but seeing such hatred flash through someone's eyes. It almost made her shiver. But she would remain determined.

"Thank you Token," Bebe said as he slid her into her regular chair wondering how it was possible that anyone managed a whole day to walk in these boots.

"All right Princess" Wendy said sitting in beside her. "That's enough now, you don't want to get to lost up yourself."

Bebe shot her friend a look. "The boys are just being helpful Wendy."

Wendy rolled her eyes and Bebe turned her attention back to her bag, she had to check her makeup, it was probably all over the place right now.

But as she reached for her eyeliner she found her hand shaking and recognized an unfamiliar feeling growing in her stomach. It took her a moment to realize exactly what it was and she was surprised to find that she was actually dreading being at school. She had never felt that before. Bebe had always loved school, not because of the actual school work but because of the attention, all her friends and the boys. Now she was almost nervous to go to English class.

She suddenly felt like a real idiot. Bebe had been right. She looked ridiculous. She would have felt more comfortable if she was naked. She rested her head in her hands. Maybe class would be cancelled, it wasn't like they never had a snowstorm in South Park before.

But unfortunately for a town so heavily struck by natural disasters, supernatural occurrences and downright plain weirdness this morning was depressingly boring. Bebe wasn't able to continue walking in her new shoes and slipped on a pair of black flats instead. They didn't look bad and perhaps it wouldn't be too obvious now that she was trying so hard.

She gathered up her books and headed off with Wendy by her side to English class, her copy of Catcher in Rye in hand. She wondered if Evan had bothered to read it yet. Probably not. She tried to contain her fury that she would be doing all the work so that human sloth could pass.

"What's wrong now Be?" Wendy asked as she opened the door to their classroom.

Bebe tossed back her thick blonde hair. "It's just-"

But just as she walked in she stopped, sitting there up the very back of the class was Evan, glaring at her as though visually how he was going to murder her and hide her body.

"Nothing-" Bebe said rolling her eyes. She adjusted her hair again flicking it over her shoulders. "I'll talk to you later okay?"

"All right," Wendy said just as Stan walked up to her and slipped an arm around her shoulders.

Bebe walked over to the seat beside Evan with all the confidence that she could muster, that was not normally a difficult feat for her. He was stretched out resting his legs over the one seat she was meant to sit at his arms back behind his head against the wall his hair in his face. Bebe looked over him for a moment and realized that Wendy may have been right. That perhaps Evan was that little bit sexy in a weird kind of way.

"Hey Evan, you read the fucking book yet?" she asked trying to slide into the seat next to him but his long legs were tangled around it, purposefully making it difficult for her.

She gave him thirty seconds to respond but he didn't say anything instead continued to glower. She folded her arms annoyed. She had gone to all this effort and he was still doing anything he could to piss her off.

"You know that whole glower power look doesn't really work for you love," Bebe said giving his feet a meaningful shove and sitting down beside him. Evan's eyes only grew more angry at her daring.

She opened up her pencil case and began setting up her stuff when he finally spoke. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Getting my stuff ready arsehole what does it look like?" Bebe snapped dropping the polite act. A few of their classmates looked up from their conversations turning around to stare at them.

"I mean what are you doing? What's with the whole get up?" he said gesturing to her clothes. "You're making a mockery out of Goth culture."

Bebe snorted. "Goth culture, it's just a stupid fashion trend like any other."

"It's not a fashion trend," Evan said his eyes, if possible, suddenly glowing with even more anger. "This is is a state of being, this is a statement to show that we reject society's conformist ways."

"What by dressing all the same?" Bebe retorted and now she knew that the whole class was watching their exchange. "Great logic there."

Evan's eyes narrowed into slits. "I don't expect a real life Malibu freaking barbie to understand."

"No I totally understand, I get what people are trying to say when they put on different clothes, you're trying to say that you're different that you're something special but really just like everyone else, you're conforming to the rules of commercialized fashion like the rest of us, so don't fucken lecture me on what I don't understand!"

Bebe's outburst had lifted her to her feet and she stood towering over Evan breathing fast her fists clenched.

Evan stared up at her in surprise. The anger was gone for his eyes and for a moment they bulged in surprise before he flicked his hair dismissively and gathered his stuff up. "Whatever barbie slut." He hissed before leaving the room.

The class around her was silent as they all watched to see what she would do. She turned around and glared at them all.

"What?" She demanded and everyone of them turned around sheepishly back to their work. All except Wendy who was staring at her concerned.

Bebe ignored her and promptly made for the door.

A/N- Thanks for reading! Sorry the updates have been slow, I'm hoping they'll get quicker from now on. Thanks too the new reviewers! You guys are great!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bebe let her head fall back as she slumped up against the wall of the school sports shed. Clenching her fists she couldn't decide whether she wanted to scream or cry. Just as she was about to attempt to do both, a tall figure crept up behind her.

"You okay?"

Bebe jumped out of her skin. "Evan what the-

But the tall figure didn't belong to the Goth kid but rather to Kyle Brofloveski whose slim silhouette was remarkably similar give or take a few gothic accessories. He was slowly walking towards her but stopped at a safe distance his brow furrowed.

"Bebe?" he questioned.

Bebe slouched back into a more relaxed pose trying to keep her cool. "Oh hey Kyle," then her own forehead furrowed. "Aren't you meant to be in class?"

"Aren't you?"

Bebe sighed. "Yeah I suppose," she said knowing that she wouldn't find out why the red head was skipping and not to bother asking. Had he followed her out here? She hadn't noticed him in class. Maybe he hadn't witnessed her embarrassing screaming match with Evan.

"You okay?" he asked again just when Bebe thought he was going to walk off.

"Yeah," Bebe couldn't help but flick her hair around whilst she had his gaze. Kyle was probably the only guy in school (besides Evan, but he didn't count), who wasn't interested in affections.

Unless he was just plain dumb, but Bebe knew that it was impossible for someone who got such high grades to be so stupid as to not understand her advances. No, she knew that he wasn't interested in her. And not that she was so vain but Bebe often wondered why. What didn't have that he wanted? Whatever it was it wasn't going to stop Bebe flirting with him.

As if confirming her thoughts Kyle suddenly looked away from his body suddenly tense and awkward as if he could tell what she was thinking.

"Don't worry about that Evan dude Bebe," Kyle said suddenly looking directly at her. Ugh, Bebe thought, so he had been there. Kyle's piercing green eyes making it difficult for hr to concentrate on anything he was actually saying. "People like him just enjoy being miserable don't get caught up in it."

"I know that," Bebe said softly.

"If you really need help with the assignment you can come study with me, Kenny never does any of the work anyway."

"Wow thanks Kyle," Bebe lit up at his unexpected kindness. Not that Kyle was an unkind person, in fact, compared to most boys his age he was a saint, it was just he had never paid her any particular attention.

"It's uh nothing dude," Kyle said looking away again. "Are you skipping? Wanna come to Stark's Pond?"

"Sure," Bebe giggled turning to walk in step beside Kyle feeling happiness flood through her. All thoughts of Evan had left her. "Hey, why after all this time do you still refer to me as 'dude?' Haven't you noticed I'm a girl."

"Oh I've noticed," Kyle said, a little more suggestively that he should have done. He realized immediately and blushed. "I mean I'm not stupid."

Bebe gave him a coy smile as they walked away from the school buildings. It was such a surreal moment.

"I know that," She said with a shy smile. "So why are you skipping?"

Kyle let out a sigh and Bebe was sure that he was going to dodge the question again. "To be honest? It's Stan."

"Stan?" Bebe said raising her eyebrows. She was surprised enough that Kyle had bothered to answer her let alone the answer.

"Yeah," Kyle's eyes shifted. "He's been kinda weird lately. And it's hard to get him alone to talk about it because he's always spending time with Wendy."

"Well yeah because she kinda is his girlfriend," Bebe said obliged to take her best friend's side.

Kyle let out a sigh and Bebe knew that she had said the wrong thing. "That doesn't mean that he completely abandons his friends for her."

Bebe watched in amusement as Kyle turned slightly red clamping his fists. He was always so cute when he got angry. Was he really jealous that Wendy had taken over his best friend? That was even cuter.

She giggled.

"It's not funny Bebe," Kyle said his eyes narrowing sharply. Bebe immediately cursed herself. Why had she been such an idiot? She had so quickly ruined her chances of getting to know him better.

"I'm sorry, I just think it's amusing that you think so too," Bebe said looking for a quick escape. "I mean, it pisses me off too. I have to basically corner Wendy to get any time with her?"

"Really?" Kyle looked at her quizzically. "But you just said-"

"Damnit! She didn't even want to do the class project with me!" Bebe blurted.

Kyle was nodding beside her now and Bebe could tell that she was slowly winning him back over. It was hard to ignore the little buzz of excitement going through her.

"Yeah," Kyle nodded. "But it's more than that, I mean recently Stan just don't seem like Stan anymore, he's not interested in half the stuff he used to love, goddamnit I even spend more time with Cartman than him these days!"

Bebe was unsure of what to say. If Kyle had been one of her girlfriends, or even a less attractive guy friend, she would have patted his shoulder and told him just to go demand what Stan's problem was.

But this was Kyle and Bebe was never sure of how to act around him.

The pair of them had left the school grounds and were well on their way to Starks pond when Kyle turned to her and smiled.

"No offense but I'm kinda glad that you're having he same problems with Wendy, it means that Stan's not the only one with the problem," Kyle sighed. "Maybe I'm just a little kid who doesn't get it all."

"You're not a little kid Kyle, you're smart and-" Bebe said and boldly reached out for Kyle's hand and gave it a squeeze between her fingers. Kyle looked back at her surprised but not unhappy. He gave her hand a squeeze back. Bebe's heart fluttered as she looked up into his bright eyes, she had daydreamed about this moment so many times but she had never dared to believe that it could actually happen for real.

She was just about to lean into him when she was rudely interrupted by a loud snort that dragged her from her fantasy world back into the real one. She turned around sharply to see Evan, almost perfectly disguised as he leant up against a tree, smoke trailing from his mouth. "What is this? A freaking Sweet Valley High novel?"

Bebe clenched her fists. Hadn't he done enough damage for the day?

"Aren't you fucking sick of fucking everything up?" She shouted back. Kyle flinched.

"Oh I'm so sorry for interrupting what should have been the peak of excitement according your conformist teenage ideals," Evan took another long drag on his cigarette and Bebe had an urge to push the hot glowing end up against his bare skin.

"Dude, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Kyle snorted. "Leave him to write crappy poetry or something."

Kyle tugged on Bebe's arm to pull her away. Bebe stared back at Evan, the anger still flaring up in her but she followed anyway.

The pair of them walked away but Kyle quickly dropped her arm and didn't make a second attempt to touch her or even look her way again.

A/N- Sorry for the slow updates! The latest episode kinda shook me out of my South Park groove but I think it's back again so next chapter should be up quicker! Thanks for reading/reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"It's like my one chance, my one freaking chance with Kyle and freaking emo head gets in the way!" Bebe was sprawled out across Wendy's bed whilst her dark haired friend sat at her desk flipping through magazines and nodding along to her friend's rant.

"Emo head?" She asked looking over at Bebe dubiously.

"Whatever! But it was just so perfect and now it'll never happen again!"

"Be," Wendy sighed putting her magazine down at looking over at her friend. "You will have other chances with Kyle, it's not the end of the world."

"Come on Weds! You know how Kyle is! He ignored me for so fucking long and now he finally opens up to me and then it's ruined."

"Opened up to you?" Wendy said. "About what?"

"Oh. Nothing," Bebe said too quickly.

Wendy sighed. "Yeah, that makes it sound totally believable." Bebe remained silent. "Okay fine, but the fact is that he sought you out to talk to you, that's an improvement, and he wanted to help you with the English project? That means he wants to see you again yeah?"

"Yeah," Bebe sighed, she twirled a piece of curly blonde hair around her fingertips and tried to get the thought of Evan's dark eyes out of her head.

"What is wrong with you recently?" Wendy said noticing her friend's downcast look and moving off the desk to sit beside her on the bed. "Normally you'd be so excited even if Kyle just looked at you and now he held your freaking hand and nearly kissed you on top of that!"

"Yeah," Bebe mumbled again pulling herself up into a crouching position hugging her knees to her chest. "I guess so."

"Listen," Wendy said getting closer to her friend so that she could look directly into her eyes. "Come out to the top pub on Friday night, everyone will be there, that way you'll be in a crowd and you won't look like you're desperate and Kyle will be there, probably drinking too."

"Why does someone have to be slightly intoxicated to want to get with me?" Bebe asked.

"Who said anything about only being slightly intoxicated?" Wendy snorted and Bebe elbowed her. "Owww! I'm kidding! I'm kidding!"

Just as Bebe was about to start furiously tickling her best friend there was a knock on the door.

"Wendy?"

Before Bebe could crawl off her friend the door flung open and in stepped Stan with Kenny close by his side.

The sandy haired boy's eyes popped when he saw the two girls and he leered devilishly. "No please girls, just continue what you're doing pretend that we're not here at all."

"Shut up pervert," Stan said crossing his arms. "Don't just run into my girlfriend's room, not cool."

"It's okay," Wendy said pulling herself off the bed to give Stan a hug. "I know Kenny enjoys spending time in girl's bedrooms."

"Do I ever!" Kenny exclaimed looking expectantly at Bebe as Stan and Wendy hugged. Bebe flicked her eyes away pretending not to notice. She was kinda annoyed that their girl time had been interrupted by the two boys that she hadn't thought were coming. At least they could have brought Kyle over to keep her entertained.

Stan shoved his mate when he saw the way that he was leering at Bebe before turning back to his girlfriend. "So anyway are you girls ready to go?"

Go? Bebe didn't approve of this. She had not been informed of anything they may be doing and didn't have the opportunity to coordinate her outfit to whatever the occasion may constitute. She shot Wendy a look.

"Um yeah we are," Wendy said ignoring her friend and Bebe rolled her eyes. She didn't like not being consulted. Normally she was in charge of this sort of stuff not a simple tagalong.

"So Kyle then," Kenny said trying to take Bebe's arm as the four left Wendy's house. Bebe shrugged him off. "He's a good guy and all, but I'm sure that I can show you a better time, he's not how shall we say experienced-"

Kenny was interrupted as Stan whacked him over the head. "Kenny stop trying to come onto Bebe."

"Geez Stan I can look after myself," Bebe said and turned to whack Kenny in much the same manner that Stan had done. "See!"

They wandered off into the mall. Wendy and Stan cuddled up, holding hands and chatting leaving Bebe tagging along like a stray dog as Kenny tried to impress her. It was not her idea of how to spend an afternoon.

After awhile Bebe tuned out doing her best to ignore the sales adverts as they wandered into a burger bar for lunch. She plonked herself down in between Stan and Wendy and yawned stretching out her arms.

"What do you want to do now kids?" she asked a big grin on her face completely aware that she was pissing both of them off. "I'm totally up for a huge ass sundae."

"Bebe," Wendy glowered at her but before she could get any more words out she was interrupted by Kenny.

"Whoa is that Goth dude? Totally weird!"

Bebe looked up in the direction that Kenny was pointing and saw that it was indeed the curly haired Goth, though he wasn't immediately recognizable and it didn't take long to figure out why.

Although still dressed in his usual gothic attire Evan was wearing a pair of pink fluffy bunny ears on his head much to the amusement of a small child who seemed to be tagging along with him.

Oblivious that he was being watched he bent down and clutched the small child's hand making a goofy face to make the girl laugh. Bebe sat back and watched as the little girl's joy was quickly reflected in Evan's face. His normally glum look breaking out into a glowing smile that Bebe couldn't help smiling back at. When Evan smiled like that he looked almost human, almost kinda... hot

"How fucking gay dude," Stan replied and Kenny snorted with laughter. The two of them burst into impressions of Evan and his bunny ears. Bebe sighed slumping down on the table in front of her. Stupid boys.

She tried her best to ignore them as her eyes followed Evan and his little sister as the pair walked out of sight. She wondered why he couldn't be that glowing, happy person at least some of the time at school and wondered what she could do to bring that out.

A/N- Sorry for the slow updates I know I suck. Next one will be quicker I swear! Thanks heaps for all the awesome reviews. You guys are great!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Just one more Weds! Come on!" Bebe cried out beckoning to her friend.

Wendy was not impressed she crossed her arms and stared at her tipsy friend. "Bee, don't you think you've had enough? We're going to a bar, they'll have plenty of drinks there, don't you think you can wait."

"Wendy, you completely and utterly fail with the concept of pre drinks," Bebe giggled clutching onto her cruiser. "I don't want to have to pay to get drunk!"

"Of course not, get some random guy to pay for them for you."

For the first time since Bebe had taken that first sip of fizzy flavoured alcohol she noted her friend's tone. "Is something wrong Wendy?"

"Nothing," Bebe said too quickly. "I just had a bad week that's all."

Bebe stared at her friend. It was true that they hadn't been talking as much recently but Bebe was sure that if her friend was really having a 'bad week' she would come to her.

"You know you can talk to me right?" Bebe said putting her alcohol free hand on her friend's shoulder. Wendy smiled at her best friend.

"Thanks Be."

"Come on, let's find you a dress, nothing as hot as mine though!" Bebe giggled. She was ready to go out.

Bebe managed to slip in another drink and a half before they left for the local pub. Despite her legendary reputation of handling alcohol better than most boys in their year she was feeling a little bit tipsy as she strode along in her high heals a little bit more than dramatically than she would have done.

Her skimpy outfit combined with the strong click clack of her shoes meant that she caught the attention of nearly every man in her way. She smiled to herself feeling good about the night. She hoped that Kyle would be coming.

"God Bebe it's not a freaking parade!" Wendy muttered lagging behind her. She wasn't a short girl but her legs had difficult keeping up with her best friend. Bebe ignored her. She was happy in her slightly intoxicated state. She waved at a boy from a senior class who smiled at her.

When she got inside she dropped her coat revealing her new dress and causing quite a few stares. Bebe revealed in it. She loved being the centre of attention even if she wasn't finding it difficult to ignore the disapproving snorts from Wendy.

Bebe was determined to make it a good night. The local pub had a reputation for being a bit of an old man's club during the week but over the weekend it was the closet thing that South Park teens had to a proper club. The fact that most of them were barely sixteen and the barman didn't notice helped too.

Wendy was almost instantly pushed aside as their friends came up to Bebe and started squealing over her outfit. There was a good bunch of people there tonight. Bebe knew that she have plenty of people to talk too but still there was no Kyle.

She watched as her best friend slunk off to her boyfriend. They kissed and hugged each other in greeting like they normally did but Bebe couldn't help but feel they seemed a bit tense around each other. She would have to ask Wendy about that later.

She noticed that both Cartman and Kenny were there, the former trying to talk the barman into one of his schemes that involved alcohol, rabbits and getting his Maths teacher removed, whilst Kenny was busy checking out the scenery. Bebe quickly moved her eyes away when he caught sight of her.

Bebe scanned the room. Well everyone else is here, she thought, where could Kyle be. She couldn't imagine him turning up on his own after all his friends had been there.

"You okay Bebe?" Red asked looking at her worried friend.

"Yeah," Bebe said although her sense of excitement was fading. "I'm just gonna go get a drink k?"

"K?" Red said her eyes suspicious as Bebe left her friends to go up to the bar.

"Hey Bebe you look really pretty," Bebe turned around to see Kenny leaning up beside her. "Let me buy you half a drink."

"Fuck you're such a cheap arse Kenny!" Cartman grunted beside his friend.

"Uh no thanks," Bebe said. She had seen the way Kenny had bought things before. Emptying out his entire wallet and counting out all the tiny coins into little mounds on the counter. It took forever and was so not cute. "Hey, do you know where Kyle is?"

Bebe saw the look of expectation on Kenny's face fade and he withdrew just a little bit.

"Screw that Jew kid, he's even cheaper than Kenny!" Cartman said.

"Hey! Fuck you!" Kenny said giving his friend a shove. "Besides I saw Kyle out back before."

Bebe's spirits lifted. "Really?"

"Yeah he's out being a little gayward."

"Can I drink now please," Bebe said to the barman. "And maybe because I've been waiting so long you can give it to me on the house."

The barman snorted. "I can get in enough trouble having all you minors in here every weekend."

Bebe snatched her drink when it was ready and headed out to the beer garden, which was of course fucking freezing at this time of year. But it was where Kyle would be, hopefully.

She shivered as the cold hit her exposed shoulders. She took another sip of her drink which seemed to turn instantly to ice in her grip. She trudged along the icy pavement only just negotiating the surface successfully with her high heals. The sharp taste of her drink stung her mouth.

She was the only one out here and was feeling seriously fucking stupid. Kyle was definitely not out here and even if he was he would be coming back inside too. It was just too damn cold.

Before she froze to death she decided to head back inside. Pulling open the backdoor she nearly collided with the person on the other end.

"Oh my god sorry," she said pushing herself away. She brushed She looked up into Evan's big dark eyes.

A/N- I'm sorry for the really slow updates. Basically I've moved twice in the last couple of months which has left me without internet and totally drained my time. Thanks for your patience! Love Nerdy xox


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A new chill ran through Bebe's spine that wasn't associated with weather. Evan continued to stare at her unmoving. She couldn't decide whether he was glaring or sneering, but whatever it was it made her nervous.

She shrank away wondering how long he was going to stand there blocking her access to the warm room behind him. Gathering up the courage she stared back at him fiercely.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked. Under the misty night his dark eyes suddenly became grey and Bebe suddenly thought that if he wasn't so hung up on all the goth stuff he could be pretty hot.

Although she had to admit, he did pull it off pretty well. She had seen some Goths who were just definitions of fashion fails but the dark cloak, jewelry and heavy eyeliner looked good on Evan. Kinda too good actually. There an exotic musky smell about him too. Bebe was tempting to lean in and breath it all in. Then she realized that no matter how drunk she may or not be she could still tell that he was a jerk. She took a step back fiddling with a ring on her finger.

"Why do you care?" he said speaking for the first time. Damn him for being so calm! Why couldn't he be nervous and flustered like she was. She took another sip of her frozen cocktail. She would have looked a lot cooler if she didn't have to suck so hard on the ice.

"I mean isn't it all a bit conformist to you?" she said suddenly finding a confidence. "Wouldn't you rather be wallowing in a cave or something? Too bad the light here really suits your eyes."

Why was she telling him this?

He stared at her. "And what are you doing trying to down the troubles of your pathetically asinine life in legalized substances?"

"No!" Bebe shot back at him. "I'm just trying to get inside before I fucking freeze to death. I know that you love all these dramatic near death experiences but I happen to like living thank you very much!"

"You mean you're trying to escape the misery of being you, with brightly coloured sugar water." Evan sneered and Bebe only just avoided smacking him across the face.

"Not everyone is depressed like you Evan, some of us like the whole life concept!"

"You don't know anything about my life Bebe," it was the first time that Bebe could remember him saying her name and she would never forget it. His eyes seemed to growl along with his voice. "Don't pretend that you do."

He was leaning over her now. Almost animalistic in his aggression. It was a new side to the normally passive aggressive, sarcastic self that Bebe knew. She didn't know how to react. There was a strange sort of energy in the air that was both terrifying her and exciting her.

She drew back away from his intense gaze and intoxicating smell. "I saw you with your sister the other day, she looks sweet."

Evan put his arm down and slumped back into his normal nonchalant position. He looked towards the ground suddenly unable to look at her. "Yeah, she's a good kid."

The energy had been zapped from the air and Evan's anger was suddenly replaced by intense sadness. Bebe stared at him unsure of what the fuck to do. If Evan was a friend she probably would have leaned over and hugged him by now. But instead she stood back letting the awkwardness accumulate until it was almost overwhelming.

"She's been through a lot." Evan continued suddenly. He kicked at the ground with his heavy boot.

"I'm sorry," Bebe said for the first time she actually meant it. "At least she has a good big brother to look after her."

Evan brought his gaze back to Bebe's. For a moment he looked like he didn't know what to say. He stepped closer suddenly taking her arm. "I-"

"Oh my god! Bebe! You have to come and see this!" Red and some other girls burst through the door. Their tipsy, excited grins and giggles coming to a stop when they realized what they had walked into too.

Evan took a step back from Bebe his warmth immediately leaving her. "Jesus freaking Christ, all of your barbies even dress exactly the same."

Bebe watched as he slunk off his shoulders hunched and his head bowed. She opened her mouth to say something but then realized that she had no idea what to say especially whilst all her friends were hanging around. Her shoulders slumped in a strange kind of disappointment.

"What was all that about?" Heidi said folding her arms and leaning up against the doorway.

"Nothing," Bebe said hurriedly. "Can you let me in? I'm freezing."

"Okay Miss Moody," Heidi said moving aside.

"What did you want to show me?" Bebe sighed as the warmth of the heated room hit her sink instantly soaking her in heat. She looked towards the front door and saw the last of Evan making his way towards the door without a single look back. She sighed. She felt like she had just missed out on a unique opportunity. She was sure that he would go back to insulting her now.

"Oh nothing, just Wendy and Cartman look like they are ready to start World War three, but judging by how quiet it is, they must have stopped." Rebecca said.

The group of girls stopped to listen over the loud music of the crappy's cover band playing in the corner. Then there was a large crash and the whole pub stopped to see what was going on.

Bebe and her friends dashed over to the source of the sound but they didn't need much to find the action everyone else had already gathered around to see what was going on.

Bebe pushed her way through the strangers who were gathered around one corner of the room shards of glass shattered over the floor.

"God Stan control your bitch!" Cartman cried trying to look tough but Bebe could see the fear in his eyes as a dark haired girl lunged at him attacking him furiously.

"You insensitive areshole! You don't understand anything! I hope that you fucking die of breast cancer!'

Wendy, Bebe sighed to herself. Who else would it be? The class president's hands were swinging in ferocious circles. She had Cartman completely backed up against the wall cowering for his life despite being at least four times Wendy's size.

"Wendy come on!" Stan tried to step in grabbing her girlfriend's shoulders but he was simply swatted away. Nothing was going to get in Wendy's way of maiming Cartman as much as she could. Bebe knew that she she had to do something. She didn't like the fatass either but knew that she had to stop her friend before she seriously killed the guy.

"Weds!" Bebe stepped in grabbing both of her friends arms and pulling her away. The skinny girl was panting and heavy against her.

"Let me go Bebe!" She growled but Bebe pinned her back.

"Yeah that's right have your dyke bitch save you!" Cartman gloated the moment that he was safe.

Wendy lunged at him and he cowered. Bebe used all of her strength to pull her best friend back.

"Come on," She whispered into her ear. "There's enough weird stuff happening tonight, it's time to go home."


End file.
